This Love Is Killing Me But You're the Only One
by AlwaysLoveYou
Summary: Richard and Kori have to go their separate ways for college, but thats not the problem. Kori's problem is that she's in love with Richard, but Xavier seems to have also captured her heart. A lot better than it sounds! R
1. Good Things In Life Are Hard To Find

A/N:Don't ask where the inspiration for this story came from, because I have no idea, ask Headstrong, it kinda just popped up. Well I'm not sure whats going to happen with this story, I know just about whats going down, so enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own the Teen Titans or any songs that may appear in this fic.

This Love Is Killing Me But You're the Only One

Chapter 1-Good things in life are hard to find

---------------------------

Sitting across the table from her boyfriend Richard Grayson, Kori took a sip of her iced tea, waiting for him to end his phone call with one of his best friends, Garfield Logan. Turning to watch the waves that crashed onto the beach while the children played in the sand or water, she sighed, things with Richard had gotten difficult these past few months, but she knew he was just trying to keep everything in balance. Hearing him snap his phone shut, she turned back to him, and stared into his sparkling sapphire eyes, "So, what did he have to say?"

Richard shrugged as he took a sip of his iced tea, "Nothing much, he just wanted to see if we were going to that party with him tonight." He reached across the table, and tucked a piece of her long auburn hair behind her ear so he could see her emerald eyes. Smiling at her, he took her hand gently, "Are you alright? You seem distant..."

Kori nodded, "Yea I'm fine, just wondering about things, like us." She laced her fingers through his own as she heard a group of girls approaching towards them.

Richard rose a brow, "What do you mean?" He tightened his grip on her hand, and stared into her eyes.

Kori gave him a small smile, "I mean what are we going to do about college? You're going to Harvard and I'm going to USC, those are on two completly different ends of the country. I'm just worried that...that if we stay together you'll forget about me or cheat on me or something like that." She turned away from him, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes.

Richard sighed, somehow he knew that this was comming. "Kori, listen, I've told you so many times that I would go to USC with you so we can be together, but you keep telling me to follow my dreams. I promise you that I won't forget you nor will I cheat on you, I love you Kori Anders."

Kori bit her bottom lip gently, and smiled, "I love you too Richard Grayson."

Richard smiled as he leaned across the table, planting his lips softly onto her own, ignoring the people that stared at them and their public display of affection. As he pulled back, Richard took his class ring off of his right ring finger, and slid it onto her right index finger. "I want you to keep this, so no matter what happens, you'll always have a part of me with you."

Kori smiled, "Thank you Richard." She laced her other hand through his free hand as the two of them continued to stare into each other's eyes.

Studying the clock, Richard sighed, "Kori I have to leave now for Harvard, but I'll see you when I come home for Christmas break." As the two of them stood up, he took her hand in his, grabbing his luaggae with the other, the two walked towards the gate that Richard's plane departed from.

Kori sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder as they made their way to the gate, wishing that he really didn't have to leave. "I'm going to miss you Richard."

As they got to the gate, he let go of his luggage, and turned to face her, taking both of her hands in his own. "I'm going to miss you too Kori, more than you can immagine." Embracing the slim red head in a hug, he took in her smell one last time, warm vanilla sugar, his favorite.

As the two departed from the hug, Richard leaned down and kissed her tenderly one last time before he had to leave. Pulling away, Richard kissed the tear that had rolled down her cheek, and held her close. "I'll see you in a few months."

Kori nodded, "Ok." Watching him turn to leave, Kori grabbed his arm, and kissed him passionetly once more. "Goodbye Richard."

Richard smiled, "Bye Kor, I love you."

Kori smiled, "I love you too." Watching him enter the gate, she sighed as she turned around and exited the airport.

-------------------------

A week later, Kori entered her apartment, with her suitcases rolling behind her. Staring around at the rather empty apartment, she sighed as she made her way to her room to unpack her belongings. She could've lived in a dorm, but thats not what she wanted, she'd rather live on her own and not have anyone tempting her to ruin her relationship with Richard. As she hung up the last of her shirts, she glanced at her cell phone which said it was almost ten, which meant she had thirty minutes to get to her first class. Deciding she'd rather be early rather than late, she grabbed her things and headed back out the door.

_'She said I think I'll go to Boston...  
I think I'll start a new life,  
I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,  
I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,  
I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain...  
I think I'll go to Boston'_

Hearing her cellphone ring, Kori pulled it out of her purse, and stared down at the caller i.d., Richard. Flipping open the phone, Kori smiled, "Hello?"

"Hey Kori, how are you?" Asked Richard, typing away on his laptop, writing an essay that was due tomorrow.

Kori tugged at the bottom of her purple tanktop as she walked down the sidewalk, "I'm good, USC is wonderful, my apartment is next to the campus so I am able to walk there and its just beautiful Richard, it truly is." She turned the corner and stared at the campus before her and smiled again, "How are you doing?"

Richard sighed, "I'm missing you baby girl, I can't wait for Christmas break, maybe I'll come and visit during Thanksgiving if I get the chance."

Kori's smiled widened, "Really? Oh that would be wonderful!"

Richard smiled again, "Yea that would be great, I hope that I can come because being away from you is driving me crazy. I don't know how I'm going to make it four whole years of only seeing you a couple times a year."

Kori laughed, "I know we'll make it through." Glancing up at a clock on the wall as she walked down the halls of the college, she sighed, "Richard, I gotta go, class starts in a few minutes and I don't want to be late."

Richard sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "Alright, call me later ok? I love you baby."

Kori smiled, "Ok I will. I love you too."

Snapping her phone shut, Kori entered the room where her first lecture would be held, but ran right into a man about Richard's height. "Oh, I am so sorry!" Said Kori, looking up at who she'd bumped into.

He smiled down at her, "Its no problem." Kori could have sworn her jaw had hit the floor, or well atleast she knew it was agape. Sandy brown hair fell into peircing gray eyes as he stared down at Kori, showing off his pearly white smile, "Xavier Redd, and you are?"

Kori smiled back with her own pearly white smile, "Kori Anders." She watched his eyes stare into her emerald ones, not wanting to loose this moment, but they were interrupted by another red head slamming into Kori.

"WOAH! I'm sorry." Holding out his hand for her to take, Kori took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. "Sorry about that, I was in a hurry but I guess it was for no apparent reason. I'm Wally West, and you might be?"

"Kori Anders." Said Kori, shaking Wally's hand.

Releasing her hand Wally smiled, "Nice to meet you Kori, well I'll see you around."

Xavier chuckled as Wally made his way to a seat, then turned his attention to the confused red head, "Come on, lets go find some seats." Taking her hand in his own, he lead her down the aisle, and found two seats beside each other. As they sat down, Xavier let go of Kori's hand, and looked over at her, "So what are you doing tonight?"

Kori shrugged, "Nothing that I know of, why?"

Xavier grinned, "I think you should go to dinner with me."

Kori smiled, it wasnt cheating on Richard, it was just going to dinner with a friend, "Sure, sounds like fun."

Xavier smiled, "Good, I'll pick you up at seven."

----------------

As seven o'clock rolled around Kori held her cellphone to her ear, "Richard, its just dinner, its not a date, I would never cheat on you."

Richard sighed as he leaned against the treadmil he'd just been running on, "I know Kori I know, I just want you to be careful. You never know what the guys around there are like, they could hurt you or something."

Kori laughed as she slipped on a pair of white flipflops, "I can protect myself don't worry but I'll call you the minute I get back, I promise."

Richard smiled, "Ok, be careful and I'll talk to you soon. Have fun."

Kori smiled, "Ok I will, I love you.:

"I love you too, bye baby girl."

"Bye hansome."

Snapping her phone shut, she heard someone knocking on her front door. Making her way towards the door, Kori check her reflection in the mirror to make sure everything was right. Her red hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, with her bangs falling down, a pair of dark was jeans, a plain white t-shirt and her white flipflops. Opening the door, she smiled at Xavier, "Hey."

Xavier leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Hey cutie, you ready to go?"

Kori nodded, "Yea just let me grab my purse." She stepped inside, and Xavier followed, and looked around her apartment.

"Nice place."

Kori smiled as she returned to the living room where he was standing, with her purse in her hand, "Thanks." She placed her cellphone inside her purse, and stared at him, "So you ready?"

Xavier nodded, "Yea, lets go." He took her hand, leading her out of her apartment and out to his car.

Kori felt bad about letting Xavier hold her hand the way he was and for letting him kiss her cheek, but it wasn't a date, they were just two friends going to dinner together. Right? Getting in his car, Kori let go of his hand, and placed both hands in her lap as he sped down the road. "So where are we going for dinner?"

Xavier laughed, "Its a surprise."

Kori sighed, "I don't like surprises."

Xavier put his arm around her shoulders, "Trust me, you'll like this one."

Kori nodded, and stared ahead the rest of the ride to the beach. The Beach? "Xavier what are we doing here?"

Xavier pulled into a parking spot and killed the engine, "We're here for the surprise."

Kori laughed, "Whatever you say." The two of them opened the doors, and got out.

"Close your eyes." Said Xavier, taking Kori's hands in his own.

Kori did as she was told, and closed her eyes as Xavier lead her towards a spot on the beach. Pulling her closer to him, he leaned in close to her face, "Open your eyes."

Kori did as she was told, and opened her eyes, gasping at what she saw.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tada! There's chapter one! I know, it wasnt that good, but hey it was fun to write, and I hope you liked it. Be on the lookout for chapter two, and please review!

AlwaysLoveYou


	2. A Familiar Feeling

**A/N:Wow, thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you actually liked it, I wasn't too sure how it'd turn out, then again I never really do...Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:Don't own Teen Titans or any of the songs**

**Chapter 2-A Familiar Feeling**

**-----------------------**

Kori gasped at what she saw, on the beach there was a blanket with a picnic basket setting atop of it with about fifty tiny candles flickering in the darkness. "Xavier..."

Xavier smiled at Kori as he wrapped his arm over her slender shouders, "I thought I could do something nice for you since I figured you deserved it."

Kori rose a brow, "You hardly even know me, but here you are figuring that I deserve something nice, trust me I don't, I really don't." She broke away from him, and began walking back towards the car.

Xavier grabbed her arm, "Kor come on, you know that you deserve something nice, besides if you had a boyfriend you two probably broke up when you separated for college."

Kori's face paled at the thought of Richard and how she felt that she was betraying his trust, "Xaiver I can't I just can't do this."

Xavier knew he'd gone somewhere that he shouldn't have gone, "Kor..."

"I can't do this."

Xavier lead her towards the picnic and sat her down, "Why not?"

Kori looked at Xavier, "Because there's someone else who I love, very much."

Xavier sat her down, "Who you're boyfriend?"

Kori nodded, "Yes. He's goes to Harvard though, we had to go our separate ways, and its quite complicated."

Xavier was quiet, he wasn't sure what to say anymore, "Oh. So does he know you're here with me?" He handed her a sandwich, which she took thankfully.

"Yes, he knows I'm here and he's ok with it." Taking a bite of the sandwich, Kori put a hand atop of Xavier's, "Whats wrong?"

Xavier shook his head, "Nothing, I just feel rather stupid for thinking that a girl like you wouldn't have a boyfriend. Of course he wouldn't break up with you, you're gorgeous and he probably wouldn't want another guy all over you while he constantly thought about you." He noticed two class rings on her fingers, one was rather small and feminie loooking, which was obviously her's, along with a larger one, obviously her boyfriend's. "He must really trust you and be dedicated to you since he gave you his ring."

Kori shrugged, "I don't know, the last couple months before we had to leave, things got complicated and confusing. I was going to break things off with him before we left but he told me something, I mean he'd told it to me before, but I'd never heard him say it with so much meaning."

Xavier rose a brow, "And what would that be?"

Kori smiled, "He told me he loved me."

Xavier nodded, "I take it that you two have slept together then?"

Kori blushed, "Why would you assume that? I mean we have been dating three years."

"Guy intuition." He leaned back on his elbows and stared at her, "So have you."

"Isn't this getting a little too personal?"

"No, personal is me telling you what I want to do with you right now."

"And that'd be what?"

"We're not going there until you answer my question first."

"Yes I have slept with him, can we move on now?"

"How many times?"

Kori glared at Xavier, "This is getting too personal."

Xavier shook his head, "Nah, personal is me telling you that I want to take you back to my place and take advantage of you after I get you drunk."

"Excuse me?"

Xavier laughed, "I'm just kidding."

Kori rolled her emerald eyes, "Sure you are."

"I'm serious."

"Ok, I believe you."

Xavier layed down beside her, letting her rest her head on his chest as she lay down, "So how many times did you sleep with him?"

Kori grumbled, "Do I have to answer this question?"

Xavier wrapped his arms around her, his right hand resting on her exposed stomach, "Yes."

Kori felt a spark between her and Xavier, maybe she belonged with him and not Richard. Ignoring her conscience that was telling her no, she scooted closer to Xavier, "A lot."

Xavier sighed, "I'm guessing thats the best answer I'll get out of you so I'll just accept that."

Kori nodded, closing her eyes as Xavier caressed her stomach, not knowing his hand was slowly inching up her shirt. "Sometimes I wonder about me and Richard though, like I don't know if I'm meant to be with him or not, but I feel like I am." Rolling away from Xavier, she sat up, "I should get going."

Xavier looked at her, "Is something wrong?"

Kori shook her head, "No, I just need to go." Grabbing her flip flops that she'd taken off, she slipped them off before running off the beach towards the street.

"Do you atleast need a ride?"

Kori turned back to him, "No, I'll be fine." Turning back the way she'd been walking, she continued down the sidewalk towards her apartment, too many thoughts rushing through her mind about Xavier and Richard.

------------------------------

Opening the door to her apartment, Kori sighed as she walked over to the couch and collapsed on it, her mind still buzzing with thoughts about Xavier and Richard. What was it about those two that made her unable to make up her mind? Richard was hansome, loveable, and caring, but he could be a pain in the ass sometimes. Xavier was also hansome, sweet, and very easy to talk to, Kori felt that she could really open up with him. "What am I going to do?" whispered Kori as she grabbed her purse, and pulling out her cellphone.

Flipping it open, she dialed Richard's number and waited for him to pick up. The phone rang three times before Richard picked up, "Hello?"

Kori smiled upon hearing his voice, "Hey babe."

Richard smiled as he rolled over in his bed, turning on the lamp, "Hey baby, how are you?"

Kori looked at the time, it was about nine o'clock here which made it about midnight there, "I'm good, I'm sorry I forgot about the time diference, I probably woke you."

Richard chuckled, "Its alright, you can call me at two in the morning and I'd still answer just as long as I could talk to you baby."

Kori smiled, "Thanks, I'm just really not used to this and I could really use you here right now."

Richard sat up in his bed, "I'll fly out there first thing in the morning if you need me."

Kori snuggled into the couch, "No, no its fine, I'll be fine. I'm just missing you a lot, and I'm not sure how to really deal with all this right now."

Richard layed back down, "I'm going to fly out there this weekend, you sound really distressed."

"You really don't have to."

"I want to."

"Thank you." Whispered Kori, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and over her body.

"I'll see you in a few days baby girl, right now I'm going to go back to sleep though."

"Oh, yea I'm sorry I forgot, call me when you wake up ok?"

"I will, be safe, I love you."

Kori smiled as she turned off the lamp, "I love you too."

"Bye baby girl."

"Bye babe."

-----------------------

Hearing her phone ringing, Kori groaned as she rolled over, picking it up, "Hello?" Asked Kori in a very groggy voice.

"Woah I should've called later I'm guessing."

"XAVIER!?!?!?"

"The one and only, how are you cutie? You acted like there was something wrong last night when you left."

Kori sat up, pushing her bangs out of her face, "Um no, nothing was wrong, its Wednesday right?"

Xavier pulled on his jeans as he held the phone between his cheek and shoulder, "Yes, its Wednesday."

Kori groaned, "Ok." Hearing her phone beep, she pulled it away from her face, and saw that Richard was calling, "Xavier I got to go, I'll see you later." Before he could respond, she switched over to the other line, "Hey babe."

Richard smiled hearing her cheery voice, "Hey Kor, did I wake you up?"

Kori climbed off the couch, trudging into her bedroom, "Um, yea kind of, but its ok I needed to get up anyways."

Richard looked at his watch, "Its ten in the morning here, which makes it seven A.M. there."

Kori groaned, "Its too early."

Richard chuckled, "I'm sorry, I'll let you go back to sleep if you want to."

"No no, its fine, really it is."

"Alright if you say so."

There was an awkward scilence between the two of them, there was never an awkward scilence but for some reason there was one.

"So, what day do you plan on comming here?" Asked Kori, flipping through her clothes, looking for an outfit to wear.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to come here this weekend instead, there are so many great places I'd like to take you to."

Kori smiled, "I'd love to!"

"Great, so will you be flying in on Friday?"

"Yes! Most definently!"

Richard smiled at her enthusiasm, "Great, I'll pick you up at the airport then, I'll book your flight for you today. Have a good day baby girl."

Kori smiled as she grabbed a red Jump City High t-shirt and a pair of faded bermuda shorts, "Alright, you have a good day too babe."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

As Kori hung up her phone she walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower, she undressed before stepping into the warm water. As she massaged her cherry apricot shampoo into her scalp, she hummed a tune to herself that Richard had always hummed to her when she was scared or nervous. She hadn't taken a thirty minute shower in a long time, but today her shower definently took that long, she needed it. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her as she walked towards her radio, turning it on just as_ Everytime We Touch_ came on. Walking into her room, she dried off, slipping on her black lace bra and matching panties before picking up her brush and singing into it.

_"Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life."_

As she walked around her room, she grabbed her bermuda shorts, slipping them on as she continued to sing, off key. After she slipped on her old high school t-shirt, she sat down at her vanity as the song continued to play in the background as she began to pull her hair up into a ponytail. Hearing a knock at the door, she hopped off the stool, and ran to the door. Upon opening it, she felt a pair of lips crash down on her own, and oddly enough, letting herself kiss that person back. As they pulled away, she knew exactly who it had been, "Xavier..."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yea so the ending sucked but I hadn't updated in a while so I needed to update soon! Well hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I loved writing it, it was so fun! Well please review!**

**Mucho Amor**

**ALY**


	3. Broken Promises

**A/N: Yes I know Xavier had no right to kiss her when she's dating Richard, but um read on and you'll like Xavier a lot better...trust me. Oh and thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer:I dont own Teen Titans or any songs in this chapter**

**Chapter 3-Broken Promises**

**--------------------------**

Xavier looked down at Kori, "Kori I uh..."

"Why did you do that?" Asked Kori, touching her lips where Xavier had kissed her, while she tried to conceal her smile.

Xavier blushed, "Well, I didn't think I'd get the chance to ever do that, but I also think you're amazing Kori, and I only hope that you're boyfriend knows that."

Kori smiled, "Thanks Xavier, and you're right, I wish he did appreciate me."

Xavier rested his forehead against her own as his hands rested on her hips, pulling her closer their lips almost touched, but Kori pushed herself up, and kissed him again, for once everything felt right in the world.

------------------------------

Walking out of the terminal, she spotted Richard, her smile widened as she ran into his arms, missing his embrace. "Richard..."

Richard leaned down and kissed her passionetly, pulling her closer to him. Something didn't feel right though, she did miss his kisses, but the two kisses that Xavier had given her had blown her away. Pulling away, Kori forced a smile, "I missed you Kor." Said Richard, resting his chin atop her head.

Kori snuggled herself closer to his chest, Xavier on her mind, "I missed you too Richard."

Richard held her tight as they went to get her luggage so they could leave and go back to his dorm. "So how's my girl? You able to keep those boys off of you?"

Kori grabbed her luggage, thankful that Richard couldn't see her face, "Yea, I've just told them all I'm married with three kids."

Richard laughed, "Well that should scare them away."

Kori nodded as he took her hand, leading her out to the parking lot, "So what do you have planned for this weekend?"

Richard popped the trunk of his convertable corvette, and placed her luggage inside, "A lot is all I'm telling you."

Kori laughed as the two of them climbed into the car, "Oh boy, this should be quite fun."

As Richard pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, he took her hand in his own once again, "I can promise that it will be fun."

Kori smiled, "I bet you can..." Deep down, she knew that kissing Xavier had been wrong, but she didn't regret it one bit. "So enough about me, how have you been?"

Richard nodded, "I've been good, fighting off all these girls who want me."

Kori looked out the window, and rolled her eyes, he was so full of himself. Turning back to Richard, she turned on the radio, and let _Drops of Jupiter_ blast through the car. Richard reached to turn it, but Kori smacked his hand away, "Ow, whats that for?"

Kori leaned back in her seat, "I like this song thank you very much."

_**Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey**_

Richard took his hand away as Kori leaned back and sung along with the song quietly to herself.

_**Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated**_

As Richard pulled into his parking space at the dorm, he turned off the car, and got out. Kori sighed, doing the same, things were always about him weren't they? As they both walked to his trunk, Kori grabbed her suitcase before he could, but he took it from her. "Kor, I'll get it, you just get your purse and I'll show you to the dorm."

Rolling her eyes when Richard had turned away, she followed him inside, then up the steps to his dorm. "So does your roommate know I'm comming?"

Richard nodded, "Yea, he does." Opening the door, Richard lead Kori inside, setting her bag on his bed. Turning to the tall African American who was sitting at the desk on the computer, Richard pulled Kori over to him, "Vic, this is Kori, my girlfriend, you know the one I've been telling you about."

Victor Stone looked up at the petite red head and smiled, "Well its nice to finally meet you little lady, Richard hasn't stopped talking about you since he got here."

Kori blushed, the guilt was really starting to kick in now, "Its nice too meet you also." She shook his hand, then turned back to Richard, "Will you tell me what we're doing today now?"

"Well I was thinking tonight we'd go to dinner, so you'll need to get dressed up."

Kori smiled excitedly, she loved getting dressed up to go out to eat, "Really? Thats awsome Richard!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, while wrapping her legs around his waist.

Richard leaned down and kissed her tenderly while wrapping his arms around her waist, "I knew you'd be excited, I know how much you love doing things like that."

Kori smiled as he kissed her once again, maybe they could work things out after all, just maybe.

--------------------

Stepping out of Richard's car, and into the restaurant, Kori smoothed out her dark red dress that fell just below her knees, and took Richard's hand in her own. "So I'm guessing that this is one of those places where you have to have good connections to get in right?"

Richard chuckled, "Yea, something like that."

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong **

Sitting down at the table, Kori looked over at Richard as he caressed her hand with his own, "God Kori, you don't know how much I've missed you."

Kori smiled slightly, "I've missed you too Richard."

"Richard?"

**Your arms around me tight  
Everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong**

Kori looked up at where the voice had come from, and saw a blue eyed red head walking towards the couple. "Who's that?" Asked Kori, raising a brow at Richard.

Richard suddenly got very uncomfortable, "Oh, thats Babs, my uh parter in one of my classes."

As the girl made her way over to them, she placed her hand on Richard's shoulder, massaging it, "Hey Richard, who's this?"

**Now I can't breathe  
No I cant sleep  
Im barely hanging on**

"Oh, this is Kori." Said Richard, who had let go of Kori's hand after hearing Babs' voice.

"Oh, nice to meet you Kori, I'm Babs, Richards girlfriend." With that, Babs leaned down and kissed Richard passionetly, while Kori sat there, taking this all in. She noticed Richard didn't even try to fight back, so she just pushed herself away from the table.

**Here I am  
Once again  
Im torn into pieces  
Cant deny it  
Cant pretend **

Richard had pulled away from Babs, and watched her go, then turned to Kori, "Kori I..."

Kori wasted no time getting to the point, "How long Richard?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been with her?"

"Well I only slept with her three times..."

**Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you wont get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these Hazel eyes **

Kori had heard enough, and bitch slapped him, "You fucking asshole, I can't believe you!"

Richard touched the spot where she'd just slapped him, noticing people were watching, "Kori..."

Throwing his class ring at him with tears running down her face, she grabbed her purse, "God I can't believe I ever loved you, you just messed with my mind these past three years. I wonder how many other girls you've screwed behind my back." Turning on her heel, she stormed out of the restaurant, and to Richard's dorm to get her things.

**I told you Everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright for once in my life **

It took her about five minutes to grab her things and call a cab to come get her, all the while Richard sat on his bed telling himself how stupid he was. He knew that he'd lost her for good, unless a miracle happened and she forgave him over time. Yea not going to happen. "Kori, I'm sorry, I love you."

"Bull shit Richard, I bet you told Mags or whatever the hell her name is that too." Seeing the cab outside, Kori took her bag and exited the dorm.

**Now all thats left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together but so broken up inside  
Cause I cant breathe  
No I cant sleep  
I'm barley hangin on **

As Kori climbed into the cab, Richard watched her the whole time wishing he could take it all back, wishing that he would have gone to college with her instead of following his dream. "Airport please." Said Kori, who was currently fighting back tears.

**Here I am  
Once again  
Im torn into pieces  
Cant deny it  
Cant pretend **

As Kori boarded the plane, tears began to roll down her face, she needed someone, she needed Xavier. Pulling out her cellphone, she dialed Xavier's number and waited for him to pick up.

**Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you wont get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these Hazel eyes **

Kori sighed as she got Xavier's voicemail, "Hey Xavier, its Kori..." her voice was shaking as she left the message, "I'm...I'm comming back tonight...I'll um talk to you soon." She was full on crying at the end of the message, closing the phone because she couldn't say anymore without having a breakdown.

**Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself **

Leaning back in her seat, tears continued to roll down her face while the people beside her slept soundly, wishing that she could do the same. She needed Xavier right now, if only she could fly, or this plane could go faster.

**Just seeing you it kills me now  
No I dont cry  
On the outside anymore **

A few hours later the plane had landed, and now Kori stood outside Xavier's door, it was about midnight now, but she really didn't care. Knocking on the door, she waited for him to answer, tears still streaming down her face.

**Here I am  
Once again  
Im torn into pieces  
Cant deny it  
Cant pretend **

After hearing pounding on his door, Xavier got up and went to the door, "This better be important." Muttered Xavier as he opened the door. Seeing Kori standing there, he embraced her in a hug, "Kori whats wrong?"

"Richard...cheated...Babs...bitch...we're done..." She could barely utter those words as she burried her face in Xavier's chest.

Pulling her close, Xavier rested his chin atop her head, "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

Kori nodded and let Xavier lead her inside his apartment. Making his way toward his room, he put his hands on her shoulders, "I'll sleep in the living room ok?"

As Xavier let go of her and began walking towards the living room, Kori grabbed onto his hand, "Stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone."

Xavier nodded and followed her into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

**Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you wont get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these Hazel eyes **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alright, and there we have it for this chapter, yes I know not too impressive, but I loved writing this chapter, it was so much fun! I was so pissed at Richard when I was writing this, so if you're not pissed at him then well I dont know about you then. Lol, just kidding. Well as always Review!**

**Mucho Amor**

**ALY**

**  
**

**  
**


	4. I Don't Want To Miss You Tonight

**A/N:Glad you liked the last chapter, even though Richard was a total and complete ass, it's just part of the plot, and I'm not sure who Kori is going to end up with yet...**

**Disclaimer:The norm...**

**Chapter 4-I Don't Want To Miss You Tonight**

**------------------------**

Facing the window about a week later, Xavier came back into his room, and rubbed Kori's arm, "Come on Kori you've got to get up, you can't be moping around my place forever."

Kori rolled over and faced him, "I've been up, I've gone to class, I just don't want to have to face him. He's called non-stop for the past week, he's not giving up on me."

Xavier helped her sit up and stared at her, "Listen Kori, you can't beat yourself up over this guy who obviously didn't care enough about you if he went and screwed another girl behind your back. You know you deserve better than that, and if he can't see it, then he's blind. You've got to prove to him that you're strong enough to make it without him, and he'll see what a dumbass he really was."

Kori chuckled at Xavier's comment, "Thanks Xavier, you always know just what to say."

Xavier pulled her into a hug, "You're welcome Kori." Releasing her from the hug, he got off the bed and threw open the curtains, "Now get up and get ready or you're going to make us both be late. And take a shower, you need it badly."

Kori threw one of his own pillows at him as he exited the room before walking over to her suitcase which held a lot of clothes from when she'd gone to visit Richard, and when she'd told Xavier to go to her apartment to get her some clothes. Dragging her sorry butt into the shower after undressing, she smiled as the hot water stung her back, she needed this feeling of relief and security that she felt while at Xavier's. Massaging the passion fruit shampoo that Xaiver had bought her into her scalp, the events of the past week replayed in Kori's mind, right down to when she threw Richard's class ring in his face. Rinsing her hair quickly, Kori quickly finished her shower and shut off the water before getting out, wrapping a towel around herself. Legs shaking as she made her way out of the bathroom, she slid down the wall, burrying her face in her knees, "Why Richard? Why? What did I do to you to deserve this? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?!?"

Hearing her yelling in the hallway, Xavier made his way towards her, but stopped in his tracks as he saw her crying. Her face buried in her knees that were pulled against her chest while her hair covered her face and part of the towel. Registering what was happening in his mind, he walked over to her and bent down, "Kori, talk to me..."

Looking up at Xavier, Kori wiped away the tears that had been streaming down her face, "Its nothing Xavier."

"Bull shit."

Kori sighed, "I'm just so angry, and so sad at the same time I just feel numb."

Xavier helped her to her feet, and looked into her eyes, "Ok, today after classes we're going out whether you like it or not."

Kori looked away with the song _Pain_ by _Three Days Grace_ playing in her head, "I...I don't know."

Xavier placed his hands on her shoulders which caused her to face him, "Kori listen, you can't go around the rest of your life crying over some guy. If you're planning on doing that, then you might as well get back together with that asshole."

Glaring at Xavier, she pushed his right hand off her left shoulder, "I do not want to be back together with that cheating bastard."

Xavier concealed his smile as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, "I didn't think you did, but you never know about you women."

"And whats that supposed to mean?" Asked Kori, her head burried in Xavier's chest.

Xavier laughed, "Nothing."

Kori pulled away for Xavier's embrace, and headed back into his room, "I better get ready."

Xavier nodded, "Ok, I'll be waiting for you in the living room."

Walking into Xavier's room,shutting the door, Kori put on her pink bra with matching panties before putting on striaght leg jeans, a pink tanktop, and pink flip flops. Walking into the bathroom, she began to brush her hair, forcing herself to not cry as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Applying a little bit of makeup, Kori quickly brushed her teeth, and made her way into the living room where Xavier sat waiting for her, looking extremely hansome in his dark wash jeans and black button up shirt, leaving the top three buttons unbuttoned, "Ok I'm ready."

Xavier smiled at her as she stood beside the couch, "You sure?"

Kori nodded, "Yea I'm sure."

Getting up, Xavier took her hand in his own, "You're going to be ok Kori, he's out of your life for good now."

Unfortunatly Xavier didn't know just how wrong he was.

----------------

After classes all day, Kori was ready to go home, well back to Xavier's. Walking out the doors of USC, Kori felt someone scoop her up in their arms. Looking back, she smiled at Xavier, "Hey Xavier, so what is this special thing that you had planned for tonight?"

Xavier shrugged, "Nothing, we go home, drink wine and talk."

Kori thought about this and nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Xavier laughed as he sat her down and put an arm over her shoulders, "You seem to be in a much better mood now."

"Well Wally taking me to lunch was fun, he's so funny, and his girlfriend Jenn is really nice too."

"Oh yea thats right, Wally did mention something about taking you out to lunch."

"Don't worry Jenn was there the whole time, nothing happend with Wally and I, we're just friends."

"Oh you mean how you and I are just friends? You are aware we have kissed more than once right?"

Kori rolled her eyes, "Yes I am aware of this, but I consider you more of my boyfriend."

"And why so?"

"Just because." Xavier laughed as he opened the door to his apartment for Kori, letting her inside first. As he followed her inside, he found a bottle of red wine and poured each of them a glass. Handing her a glass, she took it and took a sip, "You know you really shouldn't give me this stuff, I'm really tired after just one or two glasses, but give me three or more and I'm ready to party."

Xavier smirked at her comment, and took a sip of his own, "Its ok, we'll be passed out on the couch by eleven anyways."

"You better not try anything mister." Said Kori, now sitting on the floor of the kitchen.

Xavier looked down at her and rose a brow, "You didn't even make it to the living room! Thats a new record."

Kori chuckled as she took another drink as Xavier sat down beside her, "So all we've done is talk about me and he who shall not be named, what about you? Any past lovers that have caused you trouble?"

Xavier took a drink as he thought about this, "No, not really. I wasn't a big player back in high school, I'm still not. I try to have serious relationships, I don't like flings. I know I know, you probably think I'm lying, but in all honestly I'm not."

Kori twirled her glass, causing the wine inside to swirl around, "Most guys around here aren't like that, and just to let you know, I like that. With Richard, I always had to find a way to keep his attention so he wouldn't just always be all over these other women, but only God knows how many other women he's been with while I was dating him."

Xavier looked over at her as she stared out into space, "Kori listen, I think you're amazing, really I do, but you can't beat yourself up over Richard. If you love him that much, you'll find it in your heart to forgive him while he tries to win you back, but just be careful."

Kori looked over at Xavier, "Thanks Xavier, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to be with him again. I mean I love Richard so much, but he obviously doesn't love me if he went off and did that with her."

Watching her break down again, Xavier took her wine from her, and set the two glasses down away from the two of them. Pulling her onto his lap, he rocked her back forth as she cried into the crook of his neck, "Kor, its ok..."

"No its not, nothing is ok." Standing up, Xavier picked her up bridal style as he carried her into his room, laying her on his bed. As he turned to walk away, Kori pulled him down onto the bed beside her, "Don't go..."

Seeing the pain on her face and the hurt in her voice, Xavier removed his shirt before wrapping his arms around her, letting her bury her face into his chest. "I'm not going anywhere Kori, I'll be right here for you whenever you need me."

Nodding her head, she sniffled again, "Promise?"

Kissing the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around his body, he closed his eyes, "I promise."

"Please don't break this promise like all the one's that Richard broke..." Whispered Kori, closing her eyes as tears still fell down her face.

"I won't Kori, I'll never break a promise to you, I'll never break your heart."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Uh-oh, hopefully Xavier can keep that promise...**

**Wow, look at me! I've updated three stories in one day! I'm so proud of myself. So I'm not really sure if I liked this chapter or not, it was kind of hard to write, but trust me, there's going to be a huge shocker here in a few chapters that you probably wouldn't have seen comming.**

**Because I'm just that evil.**

**Sorry this chapter was short though.**

**Please Review!**

**Mucho Amor**

**Aly**


	5. A Sign That You're My Destiny

**A/N: After weeks of pondering this stupid question, I have decided who Kori will end up with, and its about time I did. If I had to ask myself the same question again I probably would have gone insane. Thanks for the reviews, I really loved them!**

**Disclaimer: Ahem...Let me try to get this right...**

**Aly does not own the Teen Titans, nor will she ever**

**Unless she kidnaps the creators...**

**Chapter 5-A Sign That You're My Destiny**

**---------------------------**

"Xavier I really don't want to do this..."

Xavier laughed at Kori as he held the phone towards her, trying to get her to talk to Richard even though he knew that she wouldn't talk to him. "Come on Kori he won't bite."

"No but I probably will."

"Don't make me press send and force the phone to your ear."

Grumbling to herself as she took the phone from Xavier's hand, she hit the send button and waited for Richard to answer. "Please wait while your party is reached."

_'Well I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from-'_

"Hello?"

Kori almost snapped the phone shut, but Xavier caught her hand before she could, and pressed the phone back to her ear, "H-hey Richard..."

"KORI!?!?"

Stepping away from Xavier, Kori concealed her smile, "Yea its me, how are you?"

Richard sighed as he stared at the paper infront of him that he was trying to finish, "Not very good, I've been thinking about you so much these past few weeks."

"Funny, I've been thinking about you a lot too."

Richard smiled as she said that, praying that maybe the Master of the Universe would end up on his side for once, "Well would you like me to fly out there tonight so we can talk things out?"

Kori bit her lower lip, "I don't know Richard, I'm still pretty hurt..."

"Kori listen, I promise you that I have never cheated on you...well besides Babs, but she doesnt matter. Not now, not ever."

Tears stung the back of Kori's eyes as she sat down on Xavier's couch, "Richard...please don't..."

"I love you Kori, more than I'll ever be able to show..."

"Richard..."

"I'm comming up there tonight so we can talk about things."

**OhSnapOhSnapOhSnapOhSnapOhSnapOhSnap**

Sitting on her own bed for the first time in weeks, Kori stared at Xavier, who stood in her doorway watching her as she stared at him, "Kor are you going to be ok?"

Nodding, Kori finally got up and walked over to him, "Thanks so much Xavier, its meant so much to me to know that you cared enough to pick me back up when I was down."

Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close, "Anything for you Kori, I care about you a lot."

Kori smiled as she hugged him, "I know, and I'm really glad you do."

Letting go of her, Xavier left, leaving her all alone in her apartment for the first time in weeks. Walking over to her closet, she began flipping through the clothes, searching for something to wear when she went out with Richard tonight. Finally finding something that she found suitable considering the fact that he had said he'd wanted to take her somewhere, she decided on a sleeveless white grace eyelet dress that went to her knees. Showering quickly, Kori slipped on the dress after slipping on her undergarments. Tying the pale pink ribbon that went around her waist behind her, she decided that she should wear her black stiletto heels as she slipped them on. _What are you doing? He is a cheater and a liar!_ Thats what outer Kori was screaming while inner Kori was saying the opposite.

_But he wants to make it up to you! Besides he's sweet, hot, and if you don't take him someone else surely will._

Outer Kori was not going down without a fight tonight. _So what if he's sweet? Let some other dumb bitch take him and save yourself the pain!_

_I'd rather take the pain and be with him._

_WHAT ABOUT XAVIER!?!?!?_

_He's just a friend, we've kissed what? Three times? _

Outer Kori finally waved the white flag as Kori finished applying her black eyeliner. Walking out to her car, she got in and headed towards the airport. Should she really just forgive him like that? _It has been over a month_ said inner Kori. Sighing as she turned on the radio and _Reason_ by _Cascada_ filled the car, she really began to listen to the lyrics.

_'There's something in your eyes I know I can't resist.  
Something in the air, I don't know why.  
you were hardly there when i was on my own.  
theres something about you that makes me cry.'_

Smiling as she pulled her car to the curb at passenger pickup, she got out and stood beside the car as she waited for Richard, her car window rolled down so she could listen to the song.

_'Can I believe  
That your heart still beats for me?  
Let me receive  
A sign that you're my destiny.  
I wanna know.'_

Spotting Richard, all the anger and frustration that she had towards him washed away as she ran towards him and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. Holding her close as he stroaked her hair, he kissed her cheek, "Kori..."

"Don't ruin the moment."

Richard smiled at her comment as he picked her up bridal style, and spun her around slowly, "God how I've missed you."

Kori smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I've missed you too."

Setting her back on the ground, Richard took her hand in his own as he carried his luggage with his free hand, "I'm sorry I hurt you Kor."

Kori shrugged, "We all make mistakes Richard, and I decided that since you were faithful for three years straight that I should be able to forgive you for this one incident considering that you were never faithful to the other girls you dated."

Richard sighed, she got him there, "I know, but I want to be better than that for you Kori. I know I don't deserve you, but I thought that maybe if I tried to be a better man that you'd forgive me."

As he put his bags in her trunk, she turned to him, putting a hand on his cheek, "Richard, listen, you always were a wonderful man to me, and I'm glad that you want to be better than you were back in high school. The truth is though Richard, I don't deserve you."

_Did you really just say YOU don't deserve HIM?_ Outer Kori was screaming this to herself as inner Kori just laughed at her own stupidity.

Richard was stunned as she was as they got in the car in silence, wondering if she'd meant what she'd just said. Pulling out onto the road, Kori and Richard stared ahead as the music filled the car, "Kor..."

Kori looked over at him as she stopped the car for a red light, "Yes?"

"Do you think we could ever be together again?"

Kori looked down, she wanted to tell him no so badly, but she loved him too much to hurt him, let alone hurt herself again. Looking back up at him, she smiled slightly, "Yes, I think we could."

Smiling to himself as she hit the gas as the light turned green, he took her hand in his own, "I'm glad you feel that."

Kori smiled as she stared ahead at the road, "So where to first? Want to drop your things off at my apartment or want to go grab a bite to eat?"

Richard looked over at her, "Lets go back to your place first."

Kori nodded, and took the exit that she needed to get to her apartment, "I'm glad you came out because you wanted to work things out."

Richard smiled as he brought her hand that was in his own up to his lips and kissed it, "I'd do anything for you Kori."

Smiling as she pulled into her driveway, she killed the engine and got out. Richard grabbed his things out of her trunk after getting out, and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked to her door. Walking inside, Richard put his things in her room, then scooped her up bridal style, "Richard what are you doing?" asked Kori through her giggles.

"I'm going to kiss you."

Kori smiled as he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft sweet kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt the magical spark that she had sworn they'd lost a long time ago as she kissed him back, bringing back memories of their sophomore year.

_About 3 years ago..._

_Sixteen year old Kori stood in the rain staring at Richard who was standing infront of her house, looking like he'd been standing there for a while. "Richard! What are you doing here?" Asked Kori as she walked towards him._

_"I came to apologize for what I did yesterday, I had no right to act like that towards you."_

_Kori crossed her arms over her chest, "Well you should have thought about that earlier." Looking up at him, a small smile crossed her face, "How long have you been out here?"_

_Richard shrugged, "I don't know I came by about twenty minutes ago to see if you were home and you weren't so I just stood here and waited."_

_Tears rolled down Kori's face as she stared up at him, "Richard..."_

_Wrapping his arms around her, as she looked up at him with a sly smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he rose a brow, "What are you doing?"_

_"I'm going to kiss you."_

_Richard smiled as she kissed him tenderly, letting a wave of emotions rush through both of them as he picked her up by the waist, and spun her around as they kissed._

_Present..._

Setting her down, Richard stared at her, "Come on, I'm going to take you out."

Taking his hand, Kori followed him out of her apartment and got in her car as he opened the door for her. Shutting her door, Richard ran around to the drivers side and got in, "So are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" Asked Kori, staring at him as he backed out of the driveway.

Taking her hand in his own as he took off down the street, he grinned, "Nope."

"Didn't think so." Richard chuckled as he stared ahead, feeling her give his hand a squeeze, "I think I'd be ok with us getting back together, I mean if thats what you want..."

Richard looked over at her, then back at the road, "Really?"

Kori nodded, "Yea, I mean my minds screaming 'don't trust him, he'll only break your heart again'."

"And whats your heart saying?"

"Its screaming 'you crazy fool forgive him because you love him too much to give up on him'. I think my hearts winning."

Richard smiled as he pulled into the parking lot of a non-expensive restaurant, which was so not Richard. Getting out, Richard walked to her side of the car and opened the door for her, taking her hand in his own, "I'm glad your heart is winning, because I love you Kori."

Kori smiled, "I love you too Richard." Looking at the restaurant, she rose a brow, "This is so not like you, taking me to a place that you don't have to book three months in advance."

Leading her inside, they were seated immediatly, which Kori was thankful for considering she was starving since she hadn't eaten breakfast. Scanning over the menu, she saw a few things that sounded good, and apparently so had Richard. "Man everything sounds so good!"

Kori giggled at Richard, nodding her head, "I know, but I think I'll go with...hmm...the grilled chicken sandwich."

Richard nodded, "Yea, that does sound good, I'll try it."

"You don't have to get the same thing as me."

"But it sounds so good."

Rolling her eyes playfully, she set down her menu, "Ok, fine, you win."

Setting down his menu, Richard took her hands in his own, "Kor, I never told you why I did it, you know cheat on you..."

"Please don't..."

"I went to a party, got drunk, and well I'm guessing you can pretty much figure out the rest..."

"But three times Richard? Three times?"

Richard looked away, "This is why I know I don't deserve you Kori, I did something I shouldn't have done."

Tears ran down Kori's face as she shook her head, "Richard..."

Getting up, Richard walked over to her, "Kori, baby, don't cry."

Shaking her head as he held her close, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry..."

"What for?"

"For crying..."

Holding her close as he stood up with her in his arms, he smiled slightly, "I love you Kori Anders, you're the only one for me."

Kori smiled through her tears, "I love you too Richard Grayson. I know we're going to be ok."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Hides from people who want to kill me-**

**Umm...please don't kill me, I know she shouldn't be back together with Richard, but I couldn't bring myself to put her with Xavier, no matter how hard I tried. Sure Richard is a cheating bastard, but hey she found it in her heart to forgive him, doesn't that count for anything? Anyways, before you kill me, please review!**

**Now I'm going to hide.**

**Mucho Amor**

**Aly**


End file.
